The advent of computers, interactive electronic communication, the Internet, and other advances in the digital realm of consumer electronics have resulted in a great variety of programming, recording, and viewing options for users who wish to view or otherwise experience content, including media content such as television programs. Many different types of electronic devices are able to present content for experiencing by users. For example, the set-top-box (STB) has become an important computing device for accessing media content. A common configuration includes an STB accessing and providing media content to an output device such as a television for presentation to a user.
A conventional STB or other computing device typically provides content for presentation in accordance with predetermined settings, without taking into account changes to the presentation environment. For example, visual content is typically displayed on a screen in accordance with default settings (e.g., size and resolution), regardless of the position of a user in relation to the screen. Although this may be satisfactory for a user who remains in one place while content is presented, such stationary users are becoming less common. Many users prefer to multitask while experiencing content, meaning that they divide their attention between several different tasks while content is being presented. Consequently, it is not uncommon for a user to move around (i.e., change locations) in relation to a device that is providing content.
Conventional content processing devices do not take into account their positional relationships with users. In other words, content provided by a standard device is typically presented in accordance with preset settings and is not adjusted when a user changes his position relative to the device. Unfortunately, the content may not be intelligible or accessible to a user at certain distances or angles from the device.